The Birth of Sonic
by LG Fairbotham
Summary: This is a what if? Kind of a story. A what if Sonic and his pals were actually real people! :D Anyway I hope you all enjoy :)
1. Chapter I

He didn't know why there were after or him, or why the got his parents, all he knew, was that they had found him. The house shook as the hover crafts landed outside the old, abandoned shack. The sound of boots hitting the road outside as the men pounded towards the shack, surrounding it.

'You will come out with your hands above your head' shouted a woman wearing a visor over her right eye as she pointed her rifle towards the front door. 'You will come out with your hands above you head' She paused for a moment, taking a few steps towards the door. 'You WILL come out with your hands above your head; you WILL then lie down on the ground' she moved closer again, and so did her men.

He was panicking as he got his things together grabbing everything he could before standing opposite the window in the second floor room, he braced himself against the wall. And he waited.

'On the order the of Secretary of Defence and Justice you are law bound to come outside; NOW!'  
'I don't think he's coming out Sir…' The solider next to her said.  
'Ohh really, you don't think he's coming do you! Of course he isn't… but there are certain formalities…' She paused of a moment as all went quiet, and then breaking the silence; she screamed. 'MOVE IN! GO GO GO GO!'

At that order the soldiers rushed towards the shack from all sides, their boots smacking against the road, the sound of doors and windows breaking simultaneously. He knew this was the moment, if there was any chance of escape, it was now. He needed to get just enough of a head start, then he knew he'd get away. So he pushed off from the wall and threw himself out of the window, all he needed was five seconds when he hit the floor, just five seconds of a head start then he'd be away. The time before he hit floor seemed to drag, for minutes. It was the slowest moment of his whole life.

By this time the soldiers had turned around and had opened fire. Their superheated slugs of metal rushing past him, but he didn't notice, he didn't care, all he was worried about was landing feet first on the ground. And he did. As soon as his red trainers hit the road he stumbled for a fraction of a second the weight of his back pack offsetting him. But then he regained his footing on the solid, concrete ground and in just over five seconds he hit the speed of sound, and was just a dot in the distance.

'Secretary of Defence, Sir…' she said as she put her hand to hear ear. 'He got away, Project Sonic is still active'


	2. Chapter II

He sat in the corner of a fast food restaurant on a side street of Central Avenue, his heart still pounding in his chest. He'd lifted up the hood of his blue hoodie and he ate his supersized meal as fast as his mouth would let him. He needed the calories, he hadn't eaten anything substantial in days and with being forced to do a couple of miles of supersonic sprinting, he needed all the food he could get.

'Hey blue guy, what was name… something weird… Sonic right?' the tall man behind the till shouted out.  
'Uh… yeah?' He said startled as he threw his head upwards, his hood slipping down a little.  
'It's almost 2 am… I'm gonna grab a smoke. I ain't supposed to, but whatever. Don't trash the place. Like I'd actually give a damn…'

Just as the worker left through the side door the TV in the corner near the till caught Sonic's attention as he looked up at the news anchor.

'And welcome back to SSTV news. Tonight a raid on a known terrorist, a teenager by the name of Charlie Bell, resulted in the criminal getting away in what is being called the Special Task Force's latest blunder. This event is one to add to a long list of mistakes made by the STF, the most notable being the terrorist attack on Advent Labs last week, which resulted in the government funded facility being destroyed by a low powered nuclear fusion bomb. Members of the public are being advised to keep a look out for Charlie Bell. Authorities say he is extremely dangerous and if he is spotted the STF should be contacted immediately. The Secretary of Defence and Justice has promised a large reward from his personal bank account…'

'Crap , crap, crap! I'm not a terrorist! They started attacking me!' Sonic jumped up out of his seat and pushed the door open. He started to jog down the street, occasionally sidestepping people. He was about to sprint off out of town; but he just stopped dead in his tracks. He knew if he ran now people would notice him, he also knew that he needed food and shelter to survive. And as the city was in the middle of the desert, he'd better stay put for now. 'Well at least the sprint before was fun!' He thought to himself as he quietly chuckled.

Suddenly his phone started ringing in his pocket, after everything that had happened he'd forgotten he even had it with him.

'Hey man, what the Hell is going on!' Miles shouted down the phone to Sonic.  
'Tails?! Ohh dude I have no idea. I get a call from my Dad saying to go Granddad's old safe house he used during the war; and then they disappear and then I have the STF gunning after me'  
'Right where are you? I'm in town now'  
Sonic stopped in his track 'What? I'm er… on the corner of Central and 3rd' And Tails hung up the phone.

Sonic stood in an alleyway just a few feet from the corner, just lingering in the shadows waiting for his best friend Miles 'Tails' Prower. And then out of the corner of his eye he noticed the blonde hair under the street light, he knew it was Tails. He walked out, checked the road for any cars and then he jogged across.

'Tails, dude… I'm so glad to see you'  
'Yeah I know! Hahaha'  
'Haha… come on lets go down here, it's a bit safer to talk' they both disappeared down the alleyway Sonic was hiding down moments before.  
'How did you get here?' Sonic said as he and Tails walked to the end of the alleyway.  
'How do you think? I took my Dad's plane!'  
'Hahaha, dude… He's gonna flip when he finds out you took the Tornado'  
'Ha! He ain't going to. He's on the Space Colony ARK still'  
'Ahh so you put the plane in your Dad's hanger on the east of town?'  
'Yeah. And thankfully he never got around to building that stuff on top of it! So it's still all underground and hidden'  
'The perfect place to lie low dude'  
'Exactly'


	3. Chapter III

'I can't believe your Dad still keeps this place off the records, I mean how paranoid is he!?'  
'Well he does design the devices that deliver bombs. That's gonna make you little paranoid'  
'Haha, well yeah that'll do it!' Sonic walked over to an old, ragged sofa in the middle of the hangar and sat down, stretching his feet out onto a metal coffee table. He threw his head back and gazed up at the ceiling and fell asleep.

'Mr President, Sir. The Secretary of Defence and Justice is here to see you as you asked' said the voice that came through the intercom.  
'Ahh good, let him' the President said as he moved some files off his desk. The metal door rose upward with a quiet hiss, and the rounded frame of the Secretary of Defence walked into the President's office.  
'Doctor Eggman, I'm glad you could make it. I'm assuming you know what this is all about' the president said as he stood to shake the hand of the moustached genius.  
'I must say before any of this gets underway that the STF's latest failures cannot in anyway leave me accountable. I provided them with everything they needed to apprehend that teenager' Eggman said furiously as he took a seat in front of the President's desk.  
'I fully understand that Doctor, that is why I'm not blaming you. But, this administration isn't viewed in the best of light by the citizens already, so this doesn't look good at all.' the President shuffled in his chair.  
'I can't believe this man is in charge' Eggman thought to himself. 'Well all I need is to say the right things now and the whole future could change for me!'  
'So yes as I was saying Doctor we cannot afford another mess up like the one just outside Station Square… because of this I'm sending some of the more advanced members of your Robotics Division'  
'WHAT!? But Mr President, that is impossible. None of those robots are ready!' Eggman exclaimed, knowing full well that the robots were ready. It was all part of his plan; he struggled to hold back a smile.  
'I am the President! And this is not up for discussion I am sending some of your robots out immediately to deal with this terrorist. And besides your Cop Speeders and Rhino-Tanks have already been a success!'  
Eggman just sat there pretending to be disappointed and worried while inside he was smiling.  
'So Doctor what would you recommend for this mission?'  
'Well none! But seen as you are forcing my hand the Egg Pawn would be an acceptable choice it is strong, resilient, and with multiple weapon attachment. We use something like that with, I don't know… let's say the Cannon Flapper. It flies and has a rocket launcher…'  
'Ah-ha!' The President slammed his fist down on the desk. 'Perfect!'

'SONIC! SONIC!' Sonic jumped up from the sofa and almost fell over the metal coffee table. He quickly righted himself and saw Tails running from a workbench on one side of the hangar.  
'What is it dude?!'  
'This! Listen!' Tails was carrying over a radio which he turned up when he reached Sonic.

'Residents of Station Square are being advised to stay in their homes today as the government is sending in some brand new members of its Robotics Division to apprehend the terrorist which escaped capture yesterday evening.' Tails clicked off the radio and threw it down onto the sofa.

'What the HELL are we going to do!?' screamed Tails  
'Hey, don't panic as much. It'll be fine. Look we'll lie low down here till they go!'  
'Well it doesn't really seem like they will! It sounds like it's gonna be a whole army walking around out there'  
'Tails, listen' Sonic sat back down on the sofa and put his feet back up on the metal table. 'It'll be okay and if they start hanging around I'm sure I can deal with a few robots!'


	4. Chapter IV

'SUBJECT-SONIC UNLOCATED' One of the Egg Pawns said as it roamed the now empty streets of Station Square. There was no one wondering around the streets, no cars or hover bikes parked on the roads. It was like a ghost town. And all because they were after a "terrorist".

'SUBJECT-SONIC CANNOT BE FOUND' the Egg Pawn repeated as it turned to another.  
'CORRECT NO DATA ON THE LOCATION OF SUBEJCT-SONIC' it said as it switched to heat vision.  
'PROTOCOL SEVEN-NINE-TWELVE MUST BE ACTIVATED'  
And all at once, all of the Egg Pawns and Cannon Flappers screeched in their electric voices 'ACTIVATING'

They all stopped completely still for a few seconds, only the low hum of the Cannon Flappers hover engines could be heard. And then one of the Cannon Flappers turned itself slowly to aim at a building, and it fired.

Eggman sat staring at the computer screen rubbing his hands together as he laughed maniacally, his plan was finally coming together. Decoe and Bocoe clumsily burst into the room, frantically pushing past each other.

'Doctor Eggman! Doctor Eggman!' Decoe shouted. 'The robots! They're attacking!'  
'Keep it down you fools!' Eggman shouted as he pressed the button to close the metal door behind them both. 'I know they are, have you fools forgotten the plan? Again!' he said as he hit Bocoe across the head. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms just as his video phone started to ring. He left it ringing for a minute or two before answering.

'Hello Mr President. What's the problem?' He said sarcastically as he watched the president fret and panic on the monitor in front of him.  
'Your robots; YOUR robots! Are attacking buildings with innocent civilians in them!'  
'I did warn you that they weren't ready' Eggman replied, now he wasn't even trying to hide his happiness as smile spread across his face.  
'Do something before they kill someone Eggman!' The President screamed.  
'They are hardwired not to kill, that isn't my style' He let out a brief, but sinister laugh. 'And Mr President you asked me to put them in your control remember'  
'THEY'RE NOT LISTENING!' He shouted through the video phone as he angrily pushed some files off his desk.

'With absolutely no respect at all Mr President, well it'll be Phil again after all this blows over. With absolutely no respect at all Phil, that isn't my problem anymore! HAHAHA!' And long after the President disconnected, Eggman kept laughing.

'Tails you stay down here. It's too dangerous up there!' Sonic said as he re-tied his shoes and put his hood up.  
'No Sonic; you can't. It's too dangerous for you' Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.  
'Dude! If I don't do something look at all the damage they're gonna cause!' And with that Sonic pressed the button which opened the hangar door and he was gone in a blur of blue.

As he sped through the streets with his arms outstretched, he realised that he didn't have a plan. He dodged past the pieces of debris in the street, weaving in and out of chunks of metal, and jumping over pieces of twisted asphalt. Until he stopped dead in his tracks because there in front of him was one of the Egg Pawns.

'SUBJECT-SONIC LOCATED. ATTACKING' the robot screeched as it moved its laser cannon, so it wsa pointing directly at Sonic.

'Ohh yeah? Well you gotta catch me first!' Sonic shouted a split second before dashing off down a side street. He turned down the side street and followed it all the way until it brought him out behind the Egg Pawn. But Sonic didn't stop running, with just a little extra force he broke the sound barrier and smashed straight through the Egg Pawn, shattering it into thousands of pieces. 'Hmm well that seems like a good idea!' Sonic thought to himself as he sped off and used a cracked wedge of metal to propel himself upwards and straight into the path of a Cannon Flapper, sending it flying towards the side of a building where it exploded sending sparks pouring over the road.

Sonic took care of a couple more robots the same way, before he noticed a group of Egg Pawns gathering in the market place. 'Easy targets' he thought to himself as he smirked. Sonic gave it everything he had, he broke the sound barrier in five seconds flat and put himself on a collision course with the robots. Before Sonic could act he realised it was a trap. All the Egg Pawns turned and raised their laser cannons, and then seemingly out of nowhere Cannon Flappers appeared. Sonic knew he had no choice now, it was make or break, so he kept running.

'ARRGGHHHHHH' Sonic screamed as a laser bolt struck his arm and he skidded to a halt. All the robots encircled him, this was it. Sonic was sure there was no way of escape now, he was going to be captured. He was 100% sure of it.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard a noise above him. It was a noise he knew but a noise he hadn't heard in a long time. Suddenly the robots started to explode around him, they all went up like fireworks around Sonic. He waited covering his eyes until there was just silence and that noise above. And then he realised what it was. Sonic threw himself upwards looked up at the sky to see exactly what he was expecting. The Tornado. He saw the biplane circling above, but it looked as if he was spiralling slowly down.

'What is Tails doing…?' Sonic thought to himself, and then it clicked. Tails was going to land! Just as Sonic realised the Tornado started to swoop down to land. Sonic held the cut on his arm and started to run, keeping up the same speed as Tails flying above. Just as the Tornado's wheels hit the asphalt both Tails and Sonic realised that there wasn't enough room to land.

Sonic did what he always did, he acted on impulse. He leapt towards the wing of the plane, the air rushing past him, the lack of ground beneath his feet, he was scared. In a moment that was a fraction of a second, seemed to last a life time. And Sonic just managed to grab hold of the wing, and up they soared into the sky. Everything seemed peaceful as they flew out of Station Square and into the air above the surrounding desert. But it wasn't. Out of nowhere a Cannon Flapper appeared in front of the Tornado. The plane banked to avoid one of its rockets, and as it did Tails fired on the robot destroying it.

'Few. That was a close one right Sonic!' Tails said as he glanced towards the wing where Sonic was. But to Tails shock, he wasn't there. Tails looked over the side to see Sonic falling through the clouds below.

Tails swooped down and landed the plane as the exact spot where Sonic should have landed; but there was nothing but empty desert.


	5. Chapter V

Sonic's head throbbed, it was like he'd been hit by train. He didn't even try to open his eyes instead he just laid there with his eyes slammed shut. He didn't even have the energy to remember what happened, he just ached in muscles he didn't know he had. And then he remembered, he remembered the battle in Station Square, and he remembered falling to the desert floor.

He sat up in a flash, and his headache got worse. As soon as he opened his eyes and was blinded by the lights surrounding him, he quickly covered them with his hand. He gave himself a few seconds to acclimatise to the light, and then he took a look at the room around him. The four sharp metal walls reflected the light in hideous directions and the cold of the steel table burned through his hands and feet. It was only then he noticed the leather restraints bounding his hands and legs to the table. Sonic noticed that the one on his right wrist looked a little loose. He pulled and shook and jostled; and it came undone. He used his free hand to open all of the other restraints and then he jumped off the table. As soon as his feet hit the floor he fell over, and his face met the floor with a cold thud. He'd only realised at that moment that he could hardly move his legs, it was like he hadn't used them in months.

Eggman woke from his nap suddenly at the sound of the alarm. An alarm he knew meant only one thing; the prisoner had escaped.

'WHAT IS GOING ON!?' Eggman screamed into the com system.  
'PRISONER-SONIC HAS BROKEN FREE OF RESTRAINTS' Beta replied back to his master.  
'I KNOW THAT! You'd better go and fix that then hadn't you!' Eggman cried smacking his fists repeatedly against his control panel; knocking off some files about a new project.  
'YES MASTER' Beta replied coldly, in a voice devoid of all human traits. 'BETA REPORTING'  
'GAMMA REPORTING'  
'DELTA REPORTING'  
'EPSILION REPORTING'  
'RENDEZVOUS AT EXAMINATION ROOM SEVEN' Beta said over the com system.

Sonic had heard all this and he tried to stand, but he couldn't. He could barely even crawl across the freezing floor. Every single muscle in his body burned, it was like someone had dipped his whole body in acid. And then his stomach started to turn he felt himself start to throw up, but he managed to hold it back. He forced himself to his feet and then he lent against the wall that housed the door. By now each movement was becoming easier, he knew he couldn't run supersonic, but Sonic knew he could at least try.

The door hissed and then rocketed open, one of Beta's black arms moved into Sonic's field of view. This was his only chance; and he knew it. He threw himself through the doorway and down the hall, narrowly missing the robots flailing arms. He was stumbling around as he ran, he knew he'd dodged them by luck and nothing else. There was a crack and an explosion of sparks as a laser bolt hit the wall next him. It unbalanced him and he staged sideways while trying to hold his momentum. He crashed into the compound below.

Sonic thought he'd fallen further than he had, until he opened his eyes and noticed that his new laid down position was only five feet lower than the window he'd just gone smashing through. He got on his feet as soon as he saw each of the robots about to jump down to his level. By the time they hit the sandy, desert floor, Sonic was already running. His legs were still not working properly, but he pushed them regardless.

Before he had come up with the next step of his plan. He was at the perimeter. A fifteen feet high red metal wall blocked his path, something he knew he'd never get through, or over in his current condition. He quickly looked around to make his escape. It was then he noticed the size of the building he'd ran out of. It was a monolithic silver structure made completely out of twisting tunnels and walkways connecting different skyscraper size towers. Sonic had never seen any single building this big before.

'HEY! STAND BACK SONIC!'

Sonic didn't know what to do. A voice from the other side of the wall. He was sure his mind was playing tricks on him as the robots started getting closer. But then there was massive boom and the wall shuck. And so in a flash Sonic dived towards the ground and made himself into a ball shape as the wall shattered behind him sending debris in every direction; taking out Sonic's robot pursuers. He stood up as quick as he could and spun around. There in front of him rubbing his gloved fist was a ginger haired, muscular man wearing a bullet proof vest and combat trousers.

'The names Knuckles… and you've been asleep for a very long time'


End file.
